A vehicle seat of this type has become known from DE 10 2006 007 139 A1, whose pair of seat rails has a first seat rail rigidly connected to the vehicle structure and a second seat rail carrying the vehicle seat, as a result of which the vehicle seat can be adjusted in the longitudinal direction as a whole. The lock is provided at a rear foot of the vehicle seat and is locked with the second seat rail. After unlocking, the rear foot can be raised with the lock in relation to the pair of seat rails and can be moved forwards.